


tell me with your body

by withoutwords



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Discussions about Kinks, Foreplay, Humour, M/M, discussions about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: “You can tie me up if you want,” Isak says seriously over breakfast. Even almost chokes on his coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Tell me with your body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976804) by [Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo)



> OKAY, SO, an anonymous request was made over at my tumblr, about Even having a weird kink and Isak doing his very best to work out what it was. Unfortunately, anon, I'm extremely vanilla when it comes to my writing, so this isn't that story. However, it is a story about working out what they like and being comfortable to talk about it (even though Even's already proven to be verbal about the things he enjoys ;)).
> 
> This is WAY different to my usual style for them, and WAY outside the realm of something I'd usually write, but oh well. It was kind of fun going outside my comfort zone for a while. Thank you x

Magnus has a crumb stuck to his chin at lunch, his bread whipping around in the air while he tells them about Vilde and their bedroom exploits. Vilde likes this, Vilde doesn’t like that, Vilde’s really good at talking about the things that she wants. (Isak thinks they’re kind of perfect for each other.)

“Magnus, Magnus,” Even cuts in, reaching behind Isak’s back to wipe the food off Magnus’ face. Magnus doesn’t even flinch. “You shouldn’t be telling us this.”

“What?” Magnus pulls a face. “Why?”

“It’s none of our business. You need to talk to Vilde.”

“Even’s right, man,” Mahdi agrees, while Jonas is just nodding into his phone. There’s a new girl he’s been seeing, and doting over, and Isak thinks this one might stick. “That shit’s personal.”

“And weird,” Isak says, hissing when Even pokes him in the ribs.

“It’s not  _ weird _ . It’s just.” Even puts his hands on the table, seriously, and Isak can’t help but love the way his eyebrows do that curling thing when he’s trying to think of the right thing to say. Isak tries not to smile. “Communication is important. If there’s something you need to talk about, then you should talk about it. It’s as simple as that.”

“Right.” Magnus frowns down at his sandwich, nodding slowly. “Right.”

*

It takes Isak a few days to work up the courage to ask. It’s not that he thinks there’s anything missing – orgasms were always amazing, but orgasms with Even are on a whole new level – it’s just that he wants to know what else he could be doing. Or  _ should _ be doing. Or maybe  _ wants _ to do.

“You know how Magnus was telling us stuff, the other day?” Isak curls a little closer to Even on the bed, a foot tucked between his legs and a hand tucked under his t-shirt. “About him and Vilde?”

“Yeah? Did something happen?”

“No, no. I mean, I don’t know, It’s just, you got me thinking.”

“Oh no,” Even teases, laughing when Isak gets an elbow into his belly.

“Smart arse. I mean – would you talk to me? If there was something you wanted?”

Even looks at Isak like he does sometimes, like he can see right through him. (Like he knows Isak better than he knows himself.) “Something I wanted … sex wise?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.” Even pokes his tongue out to the side, and grins. “What about you? Is there something you want to talk about?”

“No, I – I’ve just been thinking about it.”

“Good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. It’s good to know what you want. I like that you’re working it out.”

*

Isak doesn’t drop it. Just like with everything else, he turns to the internet to figure out what sort of things he might be missing out on. Things Even might want to do but is too nice to ask for. Even does talk, Even does tell Isak what he likes in the moment, or after it’s happened. But this feels different. It’s like a door he hasn’t opened because he has no key to fit the lock. 

“You can tie me up if you want,” Isak says seriously over breakfast. Even almost chokes on his coffee.

“ _ What _ ?”

Isak shrugs. “I was reading about it. It sounds like it might be okay.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Or you can blindfold me. Or cover me in chocolate and - ”

“Isak, Isak,” Even interrupts, and his laughter bubbles up, making Isak feel so light. So free. “Why don’t you make a little list, and we can go over it when we don’t have to be at school in an hour.”

“I’ve already started.”

Even’s eyebrows shoot up. “Of course you have.”

*

 

Isak presses on. As much as throws thoughts and ideas at Even, Even doesn’t take the bait at all.  _ I just want you _ , he’d say to Isak, with Isak’s legs around him, and Isak’s breath hitching,  _ this is perfect, what more could I want? _

“We could do it somewhere public,” is Isak’s next suggestion, just the two of them at kollektivet one night and the television casting light over their faces.

“Huh?”

“I mean, not where someone could see it, but - ”

“You would hate that.”

“Okay you’re right, but – we could do role play.”

“What do you mean?” Even asks, even though Isak’s pretty sure he knows exactly what Isak means.

“I don’t know.” Isak shrugs awkwardly. “I could be Princess Vivian - ”

“Jesus,” Even says, but he’s laughing, tipping his head back and exposing the long, bobbing line of his throat. Isak wants to sink his teeth into it.

“Or Juliet, or Satine!”

“Both those people die, Isak,”

“That’s not the point!”

“What is the point?”

“You said it’s not weird to want things in the bedroom,” Isak mumbles, with his head dipped. Even grabs his chin to force him to look over.

“It’s  _ not _ weird,” he says emphatically. “I didn’t say it was weird. But these aren’t things  _ you _ want. You’re just saying things you read on sex blogs and Tumblr.”

Isak can’t really argue that point, so he folds his arms huffily and ignores Even’s cooing voice. It takes half a movie and a bowl of chips before he’ll let Even put an arm around him, before he rests his head on Even’s shoulder. He likes  _ this _ . At least he knows that much.

*

 

Isak starts to feel a little disheartened. He starts to wonder what Even did with Sonja, if there were things he asked Sonja for but thinks Isak wouldn’t understand. He’s new to this, to sex, and sexuality – but Even oozes it. Even’s good at it. Isak wants to be good for him.

“What’s wrong?” Even asks him after a quiet meal with Even’s parents. He crowds Isak against his bedroom wall, runs his nose along Isak’s mouth, his cheek, his temple.

“Nothing.”

“Is it about the sex stuff?”

“The sex stuff,” Isak repeats huffily, rolling his eyes. “No. I mean, yes. I guess.”

“I think it’s good that you’re learning– but I don’t think you’re learning about things that you like.”

“I don’t know what I like! Or what you like!”

Even twists his mouth around, running a hand up under Isak’s shirt. It’s cold where it touches at Isak’s belly, at his hip, and when his fingers dig into the flesh Isak hisses. “I like when you wear my clothes,” Even tells him in a low voice, head dipped so that his breath is warm at Isak’s neck.

“Okay.”

“So maybe you could wear something of mine, and  _ only  _ that, so I could see you all laid out for me, ready for more.”

Isak swallows hard, his head falling back against the wall with a soft  _ thump _ . “Alright.”

“I like it when you beg me,” Even goes on, voice rough, pressing in closer and their feet kicking. Isak feels his skin flush hot, like burning fire from the inside out. “When you’re all worked up under my hands, and my mouth, but I’m not quite in the right spot, and I’m not quite going fast enough, and you say  _ please, please Even _ ,”

“ _ Shit _ .”

“Maybe we can do that, tonight, maybe I’ll tease it out of you.”

“ _ Even _ ,” Isak says around a gasp, pulling at his neck to bring him in, get him close, slam their mouths together. Even pulls back enough to keep talking, almost breathless as he does,

“I like the sounds you make when I pull on your hair, and I like how your teeth feel when you drag them along my shoulder, and I like when we slow dance sometimes, right before, that time when you slowly took my clothes off and I -

“Shut up, shut up,” Isak says, and they’re laughing and they’re spinning, and they’re tumbling down on the bed together, tumbling into new discoveries.

*

  
“I like it when you tell me what you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr.


End file.
